


Estion Pokemon Academy

by Molione



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Estion Pokemon Academy. Location: Estion Isle, an island that has been known for decades for teaching the next generation of all future trainers, coordinators, and breeders. It is accessible to people of all regions, if you have the money or have earned the scholarship. Over time, Pokemon from all of the regions have gathered on this diverse and vast island. Many vie for the opportunity to learn and train on Estion Isle until they reach the age of ten and can finally begin their own Pokemon journeys.</p><p>It is here that we begin our story, following Odessa Whitman, an eight year old student, who (with your help!) will decide her path here, and as a future trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estion Pokemon Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own adventure story! That basically means I'll give three options at the end of each chapter, and y'all tell me which one to go with. I will go with the majority, so vote for your favorite!

**Chapter One: Meet the Team! **

****

Why did her name have to be at the end of the alphabet? It was the most important moment of her life, and they had to go in alphabetical order. It was the day that she had been looking forward to the second-most since she had arrived on the island of Estion two years ago. Her parents had been happy to pay for the money after her first requests to attend at the age of six. Some of the other kids here were younger than she had been, but not many - most parents held onto their kids for as long as possible, and most didn't have the money. She was fortunate that her father and mother were both equally successful and agreed that she should be as prepared as possible for her Pokemon journey. The moment she left for her journey was the day she was looking forward to the most, but the day she was looking forward to the second-most was this, the day that the second-year class of EPA received their training teams. These were not their personal Pokemon, of course - they belonged to the school. However, they would be using them for the next year until they graduated at age nine.

"Tallwood, Jacob..."

She tapped her fingers on her chair impatiently. They were getting close now. Two more people...

"Tolland, Kira..." One more person...

"Tyberous, Marianna..." And now...

"And Whitman, Odessa."

Odessa bit her lip to contain her excitement, and only just barely managed to avoid leaping up as she walked to the front of the classroom, where her teacher, Ms. Vineyard, held out a dark brown belt that held three gleaming red and white capsules attached to it - her Pokemon team for the next year. After studying theory, strategy, and observing battles, it was finally time for the second-year trainer class to start training with their own provided Pokemon teams. She took the belt reverently, and returned Ms. Vineyard's knowing smile with a sheepish grin, and returned to her seat, bubbling with happiness.

"Now, class, you have the rest of the day off," She let the cheers ensue with a smile, and then clapped her hands together for silence. Once it was quiet enough for a class of thirty eight-year-olds, she continued. "I want you all to meet your Pokemon teams today. Get to know each one, what they're like, what they like and don't like - become friends, in short. It helps, in the long run, believe me. You work better on the battlefield if you are friends with your team."

Odessa leaned forward. No classes, and she was expected to play and get to know her Pokemon all day? This was quite possibly the best day ever.

"Speaking of that, and this is very important," Ms. Vineyard faced the class, her Persian getting up from behind her desk to look at them as well. "There will be no battling today, do you understand? I know it's tempting, but I want you all to only work on befriending your Pokemon. We will begin battling on Friday. Tomorrow we'll be studying our individual Pokemon, their types, advantages and disadvantages, what are their best assets on the field, and so on. So, no battling each other until Friday. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Vineyard," The class chorused back at her. The bell rang overhead, a Chatot's musical chirp this time (it changed each day, like the one time it had been a Gyrados call - that had scared quite a few people that day). The class scrambled for their bookbags, shuffling out the door as Ms. Vineyard called above the hubbub that there was no homework that day. Odessa's smile grew and grew. She couldn't wait to finally meet her Pokemon team!

All of the second-years had talked to the third-years and asked about their Pokemon. They hung on every word they had to give them. Some said that they would be sad to part from their Pokemon teams because they had worked so well together and they were such a great team. Others had said that they appreciated their team, but were ready to construct their own teams. And still others had told them that their teams were awful. They had learned what they needed to from them, and did the best they could, but they were happy to part with them. The more Odessa thought about it, though, the more she thought that she didn't care at all what her team was like - she just wanted to work with them and battle. She was ready to start acting like a Pokemon trainer!

As she exited with the rest of the students, she immediately turned in the opposite direction that the rest of them were going. Most people went to the courtyard of the school or the fields around the school. Odessa wanted to get to know her Pokemon in peace and quiet, and so she went toward the dormitories. There was a nice grassy hill with a large tree at the top that would be just perfect, and quiet. Everyone else would have classes, so they wouldn't be at the dormitories, and most other second-years would be elsewhere. They wouldn't have thought of their dorms as a quiet place to go. As Odessa climbed the hill, a thought struck her. How would she meet her team? Should she release them all at once, or one at a time? She wanted to give each Pokemon her attention, but how was she going to do that? When she reached the tree at the top of the hill, she sat down, puzzling over the conundrum. On one hand, it might be easier if she had them out one at a time - then she could focus her entire attention on that one Pokemon. But on the other hand, it would be good to see if her Pokemon could be together and work together. That would be helpful for double battles, and maybe triples, if they got that far (some classes did, others didn't). She was so excited, she really wanted to meet all of them at one time. She decided. She would send them all out at one time, and if there were problems, well, she could deal with them then.

She unclipped each Pokeball from the belt she had been given (which was embroidered with the school logo of a flying Altaria), and held all three in her hands, feeling the weight of the cool metal in her hand. She had always dreamed of holding a Pokeball in her hand, evaluating the Pokemon inside as the next choice for her battles. She shook her head - she wasn't supposed to battle today. Ms. Vineyard had said so. She excitedly tossed the three Pokeballs up into the air.

"Pokemon, go!" Odessa exclaimed, thrilled. Her first ever release! She watched the three bright white shapes form her Pokemon team. The Pokeballs landed back in her hand, and she put them down on her bag as she looked around her. They formed a semi-circle around her. First, on her right, was a Zigzagoon, bouncing up and down in front of her, his jagged-furred tail wagging around happily.

"Zigzagoon!" He greeted eagerly. Odessa laughed a little at his enthusiasm. In the middle of the semi-circle was a Wooper. He gave her a placid stare, and made no attempt at any conversation. Odessa smiled at it as her eyes moved to her last Pokemon, on her left. This was a Zubat. She could feel her heart fall a little bit - she had always heard that Zubats were weak and rather useless. It wasn't a Pokemon she would have picked. But she tried her best not to let her disappointment show as she smiled and waved. The Zubat, however, had different ideas.

"Zuuuuuu-bat!" She flew at her faster than she could see, grabbed onto some of her hair, and hung itself upside down over her eyes so she couldn't see, using her wings to grab onto the sides of her face.

"Eek!" Odessa cried, more in surprise than in fear. She hadn't expected such a maneuver. At the same time, however, she was amused by her trickster nature. She reached a hand to her face and lightly removed the blue bat so she could see her. "Now what was that for?"

"Zubat!" It chirped, a smile across her eye-less features. If she had eyes, Odessa was sure that they would have a mishevious glint in them. She shook her head.

"Looks like you might be my problem Pokemon," She grinned at the Zubat, who shrugged as if to say, 'Well, you know how it goes.' Odessa looked around at her Pokemon, pleased in spite of not having received any of the ones she had wanted to. They were a diverse group, and that would make all the difference. "Well, hi everyone!" She smiled at them, and they all looked at her with interest. "My name's Odessa, and we're a team now! We'll be working together until I graduate. Then I guess you'll go on to the next trainer."

Zigzagoon leapt forward and landed in her lap, nudging her happily. She put her arms around it slowly, surprised by such a display of affection. It's fur was softer than she had imagined, but it retained its spiky shape. Odessa smiled, more sure of her hug as she returned the affection. She lifted the zigzag patterned Pokemon and placed him back on the ground. The Wooper also approached her, but simply nodded his head into her out-stretched hand.

"Woopa," He stated simply. Then he backed up a pace or two.

"And I know you," Odessa winked at the female Zubat, who chirped as she flapped around in the air, recognizing that she was talking to her.

"Well, what should we do now?" Odessa leaned back on her hands. She had her team. Now what was she supposed to do?

 

 

**What should Odessa do? Comment with your choice.**

**One: Forget the rules!** Odessa decides to find a partner to battle with. (They may or may not be a jerk.)

 **Two: Let's find some friends!** Odessa and her Pokemon go to lunch, and find her friends and their Pokemon.

 **Three: Let's play it safe.** Odessa and her Pokemon stay on the hill and get to know each other.


End file.
